


Perspectives

by tentsandtattoos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandtattoos/pseuds/tentsandtattoos





	Perspectives

Carina woke to a blond head rested near her face. He was seated next to her, on the floor, with his head laid on the leather cushion. Her fingers danced through his tufted, platinum hair and smiled, and he let out a content sigh. Draco’s eyes opened as slowly as a newborn pup’s. This stirred a small ache in Carina’s heart.

"Hello there." Carina kissed Draco's head before he floated to his feet. He stood in front of her as she sat up, and held his hand out for her to take. Gentle resting a few fingers in his palm, she stood up. Draco lifted his wand and enchanted a nearby record player to spin. The clicking static of the old machine slowly transitioned into a romantic overture Carina recognized immediately. He must have asked everyone for this, Carina thought. Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy was the song Draco put on. Draco wove their fingers in one another, placed his other hand on her mid back, and gently pulled her close. 

They swayed back and forth, and looked into each other's eyes. As the song crescendoed, they waltzed around the room. Out of her periferal, the witch saw furniture glide to the edges of the common room. Draco and Carina spun around the room. With each passing note, their aura’s merged and collided, performing a visual symphony that produced magical glitter out of thin air. Carina was bathed in the magic glitter, until it formed an elegant ball gown.

As the song came to a stop, he twirled Carina around like a ballerina in a music box. When he pulled her back, Draco pressed his cold lips against her forehead and softly kissed her skin while they danced. She pulled him closer and soaked in the comfort of his embrace, a warmth that challenged the icy lips on her forehead. They danced in peace, not a single soul distrubed the moment. The last few notes trickled off and they stopped moving. Draco cupped Carina's cheeks and lowered his head to kiss her. It was a singular kiss, but it was full of need. Small tear drops formed on her lashes as she stared into his ocean-eyes. His pupils were like gemstones, and Carina thought she hadn’t seen anything more beautiful. Suddenly, the clock tower bellowed and its solemn tone rang out through the entire castle, signaling that it has passed to the next hour of the night. With his forehead pressed up against hers, noses softly touching, he spoke quietly.

"I'd been waiting for you to wake up so we could dance to that song. They'll be serving dinner soon, we should probably get up there." Draco said with a smile. 

Draco and Carina headed up to the great hall, hand in hand, navigating the chaotic dinner rush. As more students appeared, his movement and expression changed. His grip on Carina’s hand loosened, and eventually he let go of her all together. She lost him in the crowd within seconds. She finally sat down with the rest of slytherin house, just managing to snag a spot close to Draco, though she was still too far for her liking. It’s like he’s a new person. Carina thought. He was quiet and hardly ate any food. She wanted to say something but the noise drowned out even her own voice. To boot, Pansy was throwing herself all over Draco; a conversation would be pointless.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, and as he approached the podium, the room fell silent. He spoke about upcoming tests and Quidditch games, but Carina was too concerned about Draco to hear anything more than that. For a moment they met eyes, her and Draco, but he did not give her the expression she was hoping for. His eyes were cold, and he donned no smile. It felt like he was staring straight through her. When she scanned the table for something to eat, Carina noticed he was clutching his forearm, as if he were in pain. But if she brought it up now, there was no way she’d get an answer. Her heart ached with such a severe pain; not moments ago they were dancing together. A fear crept into her mind that it had been a dream, or a lie to bring down her guard, but Carina shook the thought out of her head and focused on dinner. 

Pansy took a break from fawning over Draco to patronize Carina. With a nasty sneer, she threw insults at Carina about her squib brother: that he was a disgrace to the wizarding world, that one of her parents must be a muggle, or that her mother had an affair with one. Pansy even went as far to say that they were diseased and they shouldn’t even be allowed in the school. To quell the inferno boiling in her chest, Carina jinxed Pansy’s pumpkin juice to drench her, and bewitched her shoes to come to life. Caught up in the spell, Pansy squealed as she was catapulted across the room. Many students giggled, but quietly so that they didn’t arouse suspicion from the teachers. Eventually Pansy collided with Filch, knocking him and Mrs Norris to the ground. In his raspy, nasally voice, Filch threatened her with detention and a trip to the old torture room in the dungeons.Just as Mrs Norris lunged to scratch the girl, Snape appeared and quelled the situation. Under his breath, Snape muttered something to the Pansy. He gripped her arm and lifted her out of the bewitched shoes. The living soles scurried up the walls and off into the depths of the castle. 

“Honestly, if you can’t undo a jinx then you ought to just go home. Such an embarrassment.” Snape and Pansy, shoe-less and red-faced, both returned to their seats in silence. 

-

The feast came to a close, and students began shuffling back to their houses to settle in for the night. Draco ordered Blaise and Goyle to help Pansy, sugar-high, over confident and flirtatious, back to the slytherin common room, leaving Draco and Carina in a huge open space at the table. She put her hand on his thigh. 

"Draco, are you alright?" He raised his head, but with no emotion. Carina could sense the pain in those eyes, and it seemed like he might break down into tears. She lightly touched his shoulder, to console him, and he took her hand in his.

Carina woke to a blond head rested near her face. He was seated next to her, on the floor, with his head laid on the leather cushion. Her fingers danced through his tufted, platinum hair and smiled, and he let out a content sigh. Draco’s eyes opened as slowly as a newborn pup’s. This stirred a small ache in Carina’s heart.

"Hello there." Carina kissed Draco's head before he floated to his feet. He stood in front of her as she sat up, and held his hand out for her to take. Gentle resting a few fingers in his palm, she stood up. Draco lifted his wand and enchanted a nearby record player to spin. The clicking static of the old machine slowly transitioned into a romantic overture Carina recognized immediately. He must have asked everyone for this, Carina thought. Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy was the song Draco put on. Draco wove their fingers in one another, placed his other hand on her mid back, and gently pulled her close. 

They swayed back and forth, and looked into each other's eyes. As the song crescendoed, they waltzed around the room. Out of her periferal, the witch saw furniture glide to the edges of the common room. Draco and Carina spun around the room. With each passing note, their aura’s merged and collided, performing a visual symphony that produced magical glitter out of thin air. Carina was bathed in the magic glitter, until it formed an elegant ball gown.

As the song came to a stop, he twirled Carina around like a ballerina in a music box. When he pulled her back, Draco pressed his cold lips against her forehead and softly kissed her skin while they danced. She pulled him closer and soaked in the comfort of his embrace, a warmth that challenged the icy lips on her forehead. They danced in peace, not a single soul distrubed the moment. The last few notes trickled off and they stopped moving. Draco cupped Carina's cheeks and lowered his head to kiss her. It was a singular kiss, but it was full of need. Small tear drops formed on her lashes as she stared into his ocean-eyes. His pupils were like gemstones, and Carina thought she hadn’t seen anything more beautiful. Suddenly, the clock tower bellowed and its solemn tone rang out through the entire castle, signaling that it has passed to the next hour of the night. With his forehead pressed up against hers, noses softly touching, he spoke quietly.

"I'd been waiting for you to wake up so we could dance to that song. They'll be serving dinner soon, we should probably get up there." Draco said with a smile. 

Draco and Carina headed up to the great hall, hand in hand, navigating the chaotic dinner rush. As more students appeared, his movement and expression changed. His grip on Carina’s hand loosened, and eventually he let go of her all together. She lost him in the crowd within seconds. She finally sat down with the rest of slytherin house, just managing to snag a spot close to Draco, though she was still too far for her liking. It’s like he’s a new person. Carina thought. He was quiet and hardly ate any food. She wanted to say something but the noise drowned out even her own voice. To boot, Pansy was throwing herself all over Draco; a conversation would be pointless.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, and as he approached the podium, the room fell silent. He spoke about upcoming tests and Quidditch games, but Carina was too concerned about Draco to hear anything more than that. For a moment they met eyes, her and Draco, but he did not give her the expression she was hoping for. His eyes were cold, and he donned no smile. It felt like he was staring straight through her. When she scanned the table for something to eat, Carina noticed he was clutching his forearm, as if he were in pain. But if she brought it up now, there was no way she’d get an answer. Her heart ached with such a severe pain; not moments ago they were dancing together. A fear crept into her mind that it had been a dream, or a lie to bring down her guard, but Carina shook the thought out of her head and focused on dinner. 

Pansy took a break from fawning over Draco to patronize Carina. With a nasty sneer, she threw insults at Carina about her squib brother: that he was a disgrace to the wizarding world, that one of her parents must be a muggle, or that her mother had an affair with one. Pansy even went as far to say that they were diseased and they shouldn’t even be allowed in the school. To quell the inferno boiling in her chest, Carina jinxed Pansy’s pumpkin juice to drench her, and bewitched her shoes to come to life. Caught up in the spell, Pansy squealed as she was catapulted across the room. Many students giggled, but quietly so that they didn’t arouse suspicion from the teachers. Eventually Pansy collided with Filch, knocking him and Mrs Norris to the ground. In his raspy, nasally voice, Filch threatened her with detention and a trip to the old torture room in the dungeons.Just as Mrs Norris lunged to scratch the girl, Snape appeared and quelled the situation. Under his breath, Snape muttered something to the Pansy. He gripped her arm and lifted her out of the bewitched shoes. The living soles scurried up the walls and off into the depths of the castle. 

“Honestly, if you can’t undo a jinx then you ought to just go home. Such an embarrassment.” Snape and Pansy, shoe-less and red-faced, both returned to their seats in silence. 

-

The feast came to a close, and students began shuffling back to their houses to settle in for the night. Draco ordered Blaise and Goyle to help Pansy, sugar-high, over confident and flirtatious, back to the slytherin common room, leaving Draco and Carina in a huge open space at the table. She put her hand on his thigh. 

"Draco, are you alright?" He raised his head, but with no emotion. Carina could sense the pain in those eyes, and it seemed like he might break down into tears. She lightly touched his shoulder, to console him, and he took her hand in his.

"Come with me. There's something I'd like to show you." Draco stood up, their hands still touching, as he led her out of the great hall. They climbed several flights of stairs, and up into the hospital tower, where they came across the entrance to the prefect's bathroom. It was the fourth door to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue, like it was always described to be. But this was her first time seeing it in person.

"Pine fresh." Draco spoke clearly, and the door opened. Carina was in awe; the bathroom was massive and donned with stained glass windows, with moving creatures in the artwork itself. The baths were elegant, faucets everywhere, and different shades of marble lined the interiors of each tub. Draco turned back to the door, pointed his wand at it, and casted several charms and spells. 

"I wanted us to have a little privacy, I hope that's alright." He put his wand away, walking back over to her. Carina blushed bright red, placing her hands on his chest.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me." Carina smiled as she looked up at Draco. The lanky blond kissed her forehead, his lips forming a smile as their skin touched. 

“It pays to be a prefect, don’t you agree?” Finally, a smile graced his lips. Carina felt her whole body relax, and realized how tense she had been the entire feast. Draco led her to a stone bench and turned his body towards her. 

“Carina, I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I hope you didn’t think I was mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind and I couldn’t get out of my own head.” He squeezed her hand lovingly. “There’s so much I want to tell you, but it’s complicated. If you got involved... I just couldn’t stand to see you hurt.” Furling her brows, Carina scooted closer.

“Draco, you can trust me, I swear it.” Draco pressed his head against Carin’s

“Later. Right now, I want to forget about everything. I want to bury myself in your arms. Please.” That last word held such an ache in his throat that tears began to form. Carina gently cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him. 

“Then let’s forget about everything.” Draco wanted to drown in her kiss, now more than ever. He removed his jacket, shoes and socks, then walked over to start turning on faucets. But there were so many, that he just used his wand instead. Soapy water of all different colors came pouring out of each nozzle. Bubbles floated all around the room, as the giant tub slowly filled. High up on the walls were stained glass windows with different images in them. Merfolk, fish, and even an image of the giant squid that lurked in the depths of the black lake. While his back was turned, Carina attempted a look at the forearm he was holding earlier, but she saw nothing beneath his linen sleeve. Before walking back over to Carina, Draco wiped away his tears and started removing his sweater, tie and shirt. Carina un-tied hers as well, unbuttoned her shirt, and tossed both on the floor. She slipped off her shoes, removed her socks, and slid her skirt off, until all she was wearing, was a cute lace set. He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity. Light peered through the windows and illuminated her skin; such beauty was incomprehensible to him.

Like their house colors, her bra and panties were a dark emerald. Draco could feel his heart pounding; why was he so nervous? It’s just a pretty girl, nothing to freak about. But these words he offered himself did nothing to remove this anxious feeling. Draco removed his slacks, and Carina's face turned bright red. She giggled nervously and covered her cheeks with her hands. She felt silly. She was a 4th year and he was a 5th, it’s not like they weren’t aware of what the human body looked like. But Carina’s thoughts were put to ease when Draco pulled her up into his arms and kissed her deeply. She gradually wrapped her arm around his neck, running her fingers through his sheen blond locks. Carina tugged on the hair within her grasp and softly biting on his skin. 

Deep growls escaped his lips, as Draco gently dug his nails into her back. He set her down on the floor, pulled off her bra, and took her chin in his hand, kissing and biting her lips. Carina kissed him desperately, holding onto his head, so that she wouldn't get separated from his body, feeling his strong hands squeeze her hips. He kissed along her face, down her neck and collar bone, nibbling and occasionally sucking on her skin, he slowly created hickies on her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging her while their lips enveloped each other's. Making his way down her chest, he delicately ran his tongue over her plump nipples, and a soft gasp escaped her lungs.

"Oh, Draco!" Carina's head leaned back, and shivers ran up and down her spine. There was this feeling in her gut, a desperate need to have him. Before she knew it, his hands were massaging her thighs, each finger pressing gently on her, sending tingling sensations throughout her body. Carina could feel his lips travel down her stomach, and each time he stopped, Draco kissed and licked her skin. It was tortuous; Carina groaned, tugging on his hair. 

"More. Please Draco, more." Carina spoke clearly enough between groans for Draco to understand what she was asking him to do. He quickly took her in his mouth, running his tongue over her soft clit, tasting her. Nibbling and softly tugging on her skin, he teased her, pulling more groans of pleasure from her chest. As he slid in two fingers, Draco kissed and nibbled on her knee, before lowering his head again. He licked her slowly and fully, savoring the enjoyment she was experiencing, then he would speed up, bringing her the brink of an orgasm, then slow down once more. Draco wanted to prolong this as much as possible; nothing made him happier than bringing her to ecstasy. He had forgotten his sorrow, and for a moment, nothing existed but them. Time after time, he'd kiss, lick, and suck on her to the edge and then stop; such teasing made Carina want him even more. Draco looked up into Carina's eyes, then moved his head up to her face. He kissed her, with a gentle force, her face in his hands. They stopped for a moment, rubbed their noses together while smiling brightly, and then continued. He nibbled on Carina's shoulder, and it became too unbearable for her.

"Take me, Draco!" She looked into his eyes with certainty. "Please, I want you so badly!" She kissed him lovingly; each cheek, his forehead, his nose, chin and finally, his lips. 

"I love you. So much, Carina." Draco looked her in the eyes as he sunk himself into her. Both groaned in pleasure, wrapping their arms around each other, needing to be close to one another. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Each 'I love you' was a gentle thrust. Draco gripped her tightly; the need, the longing, taking over. He took it slow for a while, making sure not to hurt Carina. He was determined to kiss every inch of her skin before the night was over, so while between each full thrust, he kissed above her breasts on each side. He stopped to suck on her nipples, swirling his tongue around each of them, giving both needed attention. Carina could feel her skin tingle; in her toes, her chest, fingers and even in her head. Feeling Draco inside her was beyond any bliss she had ever imagined. 

Then he turned her over. What were once soft, loving thrusts were now heavy, desperate ones. He dug his fingers into her hips and pushed himself deeper inside. He then ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close, so that his chest and her back were touching. Sucking on her skin, they fucked like rabbits; neither had felt such a wonderful thing before. They weren’t aware at the time, but Carina and Draco were each other’s first. Carina turned her head to kiss him, and he saw tears in her eyes. 

“Are you alright? Am I hurting you?” He briefly stopped and held her.

“You’re not hurting me, love, I promise. I’m just so happy- these are tears of joy.” She turned around and kissed him deeply. “Keep going.” she muttered, and her devilish smile prompted him. He lifted Carina up against a wall and sank back inside of her. Their tongues softly danced together, then one of them would move to a shoulder or neck. Carina never thought a moan could sound so amazing. With her fingers in his hair, she pulled his face closer to her neck. Draco bit down just hard enough to get a loud gasp out of her.

"Oh fuck, Draco, I'm coming!" Carina's eyes rolled back. Draco felt her tighten around him, and he couldn't stop himself from coming as well, so he leaned in and kissed her; A primal groan completed their love-making.

Draco sank to the floor with her in his lap. He hugged her tightly, breathing in the candy-sweet smell of her skin. Carina giggled and kissed him, smiled into those kisses, and giggled some more. 

"The bath looks full; we should get in." They both looked over at the tub, bubbles thick and swirling around the water.

"I suppose we should." Draco responded. The blond young man picked up his lover, carrying her into the foamy tub. The multicolored bubbles floated around their faces. 

-

After their bath, Draco and Carina dressed themselves and began their walk back to the Slytherin common room. They passed by several castle ghosts on the way down to the dungeons, one of them being Peeves. He accosted them about being in the halls so late, threatening to alert Filch until he spotted Draco’s prefect badge.

“Oh! So sorry, Mr. Malfoy, please excuse my rudeness.” He bowed his head in fear of upsetting the son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy. Draco waved his hand at the ghost, in dismissal. 

“It’s quite alright, Peeves, you didn’t know.” The pesky ghost was struck with confusion. Slytherins were always a nasty sort, especially the Malfoy’s. Most students hurled curses and jinxes at him, so Peeves took this as a blessing and scurried off through a wall. 

Carina never realized how beautiful the corridors were; she and other students were always so busy with classes that she never had the chance to study the ancient architecture. With her free hand, Carina brushed her fingers along the stone walls. Each light in the hall was protected by century-old lanterns, and they floated just high enough above the ground to provide adequate light. Many paintings were retiring for bed, but the few that were awake offered polite greetings to them both. 

As they descended into the dungeons, the decor became more Slytherin-like. Stone serpents were carved into each pillar, and green stain-glass windows protected them from the darkness of the black lake that was beside them. Even the floor changed from the typical dark stone to emerald and ivory tiles, set in a checkerboard style. In the empty halls, the wind whistled as it carried the smell of dinner down with them.

“Carina.” Draco paused. “I told you I would explain everything later, and now seems like a better time than in the common room.” He took her other hand to face her, and he kissed her forehead before continuing. “I’m not coming back to Hogwarts next year.” Draco’s hands began to lightly shake. How could he explain to her that Voldemort had his family’s lives in his grip? How could she possibly love him after finding out he was a servant to the dark lord.

“The choice has been taken from me, I’ve a job to do. Family business.” He paused and closed his eyes. Draco wrapped her up in his arms. The smell of his cologne flooded her nose, her tears soaked into his blazer, but it was not enough to calm the fear of losing him. Carina felt her chest implode.

-

After their bath, Draco and Carina dressed themselves and began their walk back to the Slytherin common room. They passed by several castle ghosts on the way down to the dungeons, one of them being Peeves. He accosted them about being in the halls so late, threatening to alert Filch until he spotted Draco’s prefect badge.

“Oh! So sorry, Mr. Malfoy, please excuse my rudeness.” He bowed his head in fear of upsetting the son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy. Draco waved his hand at the ghost, in dismissal. 

“It’s quite alright, Peeves, you didn’t know.” The pesky ghost was struck with confusion. Slytherins were always a nasty sort, especially the Malfoy’s. Most students hurled curses and jinxes at him, so Peeves took this as a blessing and scurried off through a wall. 

Carina never realized how beautiful the corridors were; she and other students were always so busy with classes that she never had the chance to study the ancient architecture. With her free hand, Carina brushed her fingers along the stone walls. Each light in the hall was protected by century-old lanterns, and they floated just high enough above the ground to provide adequate light. Many paintings were retiring for bed, but the few that were awake offered polite greetings to them both. 

As they descended into the dungeons, the decor became more Slytherin-like. Stone serpents were carved into each pillar, and green stain-glass windows protected them from the darkness of the black lake that was beside them. Even the floor changed from the typical dark stone to emerald and ivory tiles, set in a checkerboard style. In the empty halls, the wind whistled as it carried the smell of dinner down with them.

“Carina.” Draco paused. “I told you I would explain everything later, and now seems like a better time than in the common room.” He took her other hand to face her, and he kissed her forehead before continuing. “I’m not coming back to Hogwarts next year.” Draco’s hands began to lightly shake. How could he explain to her that Voldemort had his family’s lives in his grip? How could she possibly love him after finding out he was a servant to the dark lord.

“The choice has been taken from me, I’ve a job to do. Family business.” He paused and closed his eyes. Draco wrapped her up in his arms. The smell of his cologne flooded her nose, her tears soaked into his blazer, but it was not enough to calm the fear of losing him. Carina felt her chest implode.


End file.
